


Acuerdo entre amigos

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan llegaron a un acuerdo para ser amigos con derecho a roce. Unos años después, ambos deben revisar los términos del trato.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 7





	Acuerdo entre amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de lo que aparece aquí es mío, todo pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.
> 
> «Esta historia participa en el reto "Tropos, tropos everywhere" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»
> 
> Tropo sorteado: Amigos con beneficios.
> 
> Este fic ha sido revisado con mucha paciencia por Kristy SR. Muchas gracias.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Descripción de escenas sexuales de manera explícita.

—¿No te quedas a dormir?

Seamus estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, poniéndose los calcetines. Dean contempló su espalda, tonificada desde que había empezado a ir a un gimnasio. Los músculos empezaban a marcársele.

—Mejor no. Mañana tengo una charla y prefiero dormir en Manchester.

Ahora Seamus trabajaba para una empresa muggle de pirotecnia. Había dado tumbos durante un par de años antes de darse cuenta que un puesto de oficina en el Ministerio no era lo suyo. Durante los últimos meses había ascendido rápidamente a comercial de ventas gracias a sus habilidades de carisma y su conocimiento del material pirotécnico.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Dean levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Afortunadamente, Seamus estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo. Se mordió el labio, disfrutando de la vista de su culo cuando se levantó para ajustarse los calzoncillos.

—Nunca me habías preguntado eso.

—Normalmente no pareces tan ausente. —Seamus le había mirado por encima del hombro con una sonrisa—. Estabas distraído. No estaba muy seguro de que te apeteciese hacerlo.

—Claro que me apetecía —le aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Ha sido estupendo, de verdad.

—Genial. —Se levantó, dando saltos para introducir las piernas por los pantalones.

Dean estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero se contuvo. No podía culparle. El trato había sido claro. Sexo entre amigos. ¿Por qué masturbarse en solitario si podías follar con tu compañero de piso y mejor amigo?

Había funcionado durante tres años. Tras salir de Hogwarts, ambos habían alquilado un piso muggle de dos dormitorios en un edificio de apartamentos cercano al Ministerio de Magia. Al compartir la renta, ambos podían ahorrar todos los meses parte del sueldo y la convivencia, tras siete años haciéndolo en el colegio, era fácil.

Lo que no era tan fácil de hacer en el mundo muggle era crear nuevas amistades. Mucho menos ligar. Demasiados secretos, demasiada desconexión. Siete años ausentes del mundo pasaban mucha factura. Habían acabado saliendo de fiesta sin expectativas de volver acompañados a casa, simplemente por el placer de escuchar música y bailar durante unas horas.

Tampoco era sencillo en el mundo mágico. La guerra había destrozado una sociedad que ya estaba rota y se sostenía bajo unos pilares de cristal que no habían aguantado los embates de los prejuicios, las acusaciones y la culpa. La mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de clase habían tenido que asistir a un psicomago para tratar los traumas sufridos durante la guerra. El propio Dean seguía tomando poción para dormir sin sueños todas las noches y un antidepresivo muggle que le había recetado su médica de cabecera.

Quedar con su grupo de amigos de Gryffindor era tan estimulante como asistir a un funeral. Revivir los traumas juntos había sido una buena terapia, pero también había significado reducir la ventana de interacciones sociales. Dean y Seamus se habían acabado resignando a salir solos por su cuenta en el mundo muggle y quedar en el mundo mágico de manera puntual.

Una noche, tras haber tomado varias cervezas, ambos habían vuelto al apartamento después de hablar un rato con dos chicas que acabaron riéndose de ellos.

—¿Tú entendiste algo de lo que decía la rubia? —había preguntado Seamus al salir del local.

—Sólo lo de que no estábamos en la onda.

—¿Y eso qué cojones quiere decir? —Seamus había fruncido el ceño ante la expresión.

—Que estamos desfasados. Anticuados. Que no nos enteramos de la misa la media.

—¿Eh?

—Da igual.

Al llegar a casa, Dean se había sentado en el sofá del salón tras sacar una cerveza de la nevera, frustrado por cómo había transcurrido la noche y sin ganas de dar más explicaciones a su compañero. Echó de menos una televisión donde matar esas horas vacías que tan fácilmente llenaba en su infancia.

—Mañana compro un televisor.

—Eso llevas diciendo varias semanas. —Seamus se sentó a su lado con otro botellín en la mano.

—De mañana no pasa. Y tú vas a pagar la mitad —le advirtió con una carcajada amarga.

Ambos siguieron mirando la pared vacía, donde solo había un desnudo mueble de salón que no utilizaban para nada. Dean dio otro trago.

—Dean…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Recuerdas Hogwarts?

—Claro que recuerdo Hogwarts, idiota.

—No me refiero a eso. —Seamus guardó unos segundos de silencio. Dean se preguntó dónde quería llegar—. Hablo del acuerdo que teníamos en el colegio. Ya sabes, cuando estábamos solos.

—¡Oh! —Dean lo recordaba. Había pensado mucho en ello durante el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo piso, pero el empeño de Seamus de salir de fiesta con intención de ligar le había quitado la idea de la cabeza—. Sí, sí me acuerdo.

—He pensado que, dado que seguimos viviendo juntos y no hay manera de encontrar a otras personas… Bueno, que seguimos estando tú y yo.

—De acuerdo. —Dean se esforzó en parecer indiferente. Tragó saliva, intentando arrinconar todas las dudas en el fondo de su cabeza. Ya las había tenido en Hogwarts, cuando se había dado cuenta que Seamus no se jugaba lo mismo que él en el acuerdo—. ¿Cómo siempre?

Seamus asintió. Dean se desabrochó los pantalones, levantándose lo justo del sofá para deslizarlos hasta sus rodillas. Seamus imitó sus movimientos. Cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su miembro, extendió la suya hacia la izquierda, intentando atisbar algún detalle por el rabillo del ojo.

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado cómo le gustaba al otro. Dean prefería lento y largo, y Seamus rápido y contundente. Gimió cuando Seamus empezó a mover la mano, acariciándole el glande con suavidad. Lo notó un poco seco, así que le retiró la mano, humedeciéndole la palma con saliva antes de volver a llevarla hacia su pene. Levantó la cabeza, fijándose en el rostro de Seamus, sin saber muy bien cómo había reaccionado a eso. Este le estaba mirando con una sonrisa alentadora. Notó que volvía a mover la mano sobre su glande como antes, esta vez más cómodamente gracias a la lubricación extra.

Dean imprimió más energía al movimiento de su puño y observó cómo Seamus echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo más alto. Al utilizar la mano izquierda, le costaba utilizar algunos de sus trucos habituales, pero lo intentó, alentado por los sonidos satisfechos que emitía Seamus cada vez que intentaba rotar la muñeca en un movimiento de leva. Aceleró el ritmo, consciente de que los dedos de Seamus seguían acariciándole suavemente, centrándose en los labios de la pequeña abertura, pasando las yemas de los dedos de ahí al frenillo, sin prisa por tocarle de otra forma.

Pocos minutos después, un suspiro satisfecho de Seamus y un líquido tibio deslizándose sobre su mano le indicaron que el otro chico había terminado. Sin soltarle, se llevó la cerveza que aún conservaba en la mano derecha para darle un trago, escuchando los jadeos complacidos de Seamus, que seguía acariciándole suavemente. El pene de Seamus perdió firmeza rápidamente, y Dean acomodó la palma de la mano para acariciarle los testículos en un movimiento suave que buscaba mimar y no excitar, lo que provocó un suspiro ahíto de Seamus.

Este, tras relajarse durante unos minutos más, abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa pícara, apretó el pene de Dean y empezó a masturbarle en movimientos largos y lentos, llevando el prepucio hasta cubrir casi todo el glande y volviendo a retirarlo hacia atrás lo más posible.

Dean cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldó del sofá, disfrutando de la anhelada sensación. Seamus aceleró el ritmo cuando le notó tensar las piernas y Dean se corrió con un gemido, arqueando la espalda sobre el sofá. Seamus siguió masturbándolo unos segundos más, reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y le descubrió mirándole aun, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Se la devolvió, contento por haber recuperado esa parte de su amistad con Seamus.

—¿Nos vemos el viernes? —le preguntó mientras Seamus se abrochaba la camisa, ya de frente a él.

—He quedado con Ginny —contestó este sin mirarle, aparentemente concentrado en los botones.

Dean se quedó callado. Se giró sobre la espalda y miró al techo. Últimamente quedaba mucho con ella. Se habían hecho muy amigos y eso provocaba que ya no se vieran con tanta frecuencia como antes. Que ya no compartiesen piso porque Seamus había tenido que mudarse a Manchester por el trabajo tampoco había ayudado a pesar de que ambos se habían cerciorado de tener chimenea conectada a la red flu en sus apartamentos.

—¿El sábado? —insistió, con voz monocorde.

—No lo sé. Depende de cómo quede con Ginny mañana.

Apretó la mandíbula para no caer en la tentación de proponer el domingo. Para Seamus solo había sido simple diversión todo el tiempo. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba aquel sábado de tres años atrás cuando había aceptado seguir con su trato de amigos con derecho a roce, pero no por ello le resultaba menos doloroso enfrentarse a la realidad. Un malestar invadió su estómago, al pensar en toda la complicidad que compartía con Seamus en la cama y que iba a perder.

Una noche, incómodo por tener que usar siempre la mano izquierda y cansado de repetir el mismo patrón, Dean se había inclinado, lamiendo la polla de Seamus desde la base hasta el frenillo. Un gemido de sorpresa le había hecho pararse a mirarle, para cerciorarse de que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Los dedos de la mano de Seamus, ahora imposibilitados para alcanzar su pene, acariciaron el tupido pelo de su nuca, en una muda invitación para indicarle que siguiera.

Otro lametón, otro gemido de satisfacción. Se la metió en la boca, saboreando el gusto amargo del líquido preseminal del otro chico. Un toque con los dedos le advirtieron de que había rozado la sensible zona con los dientes. Intentó esconderlos, sin saber muy bien cómo meterse algo más de polla en la boca, como había visto que hacían algunas mujeres en las revistas pornográficas que alguna vez había comprado en los quioscos callejeros. Un movimiento intentando profundizar le provocó una arcada, por lo que se retiró un poco, manteniendo sólo el glande dentro de la boca, chupándolo con la lengua mientras con la mano le masturbaba enérgicamente.

Otra caricia apresurada de la mano que Seamus mantenía en su nuca le indicó que estaba a punto de correrse, así que se separó sin dejar de masturbarlo. Miró a Seamus, sin saber si iba a encontrar su eterna sonrisa. Este estaba con la boca abierta, la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando de placer. Los hilos de semen salieron con tanta potencia que mojaron la barbilla de Seamus. Siguió moviendo la mano, sabiendo que Seamus se lo hacía a él porque le gustaba. Este abrió los ojos. Le descubrió mirándole y le guiñó un ojo. Dean se sentó en el sofá, pensando que Seamus le haría una paja, que eran los términos de su trato. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Seamus se inclinó hacia su polla para devolverle el favor en igualdad.

El acuerdo escaló en frecuencia e intensidad. Abandonaron el sofá y se trasladaron a la comodidad de la cama de Seamus. Aquello les facilitó explorar otras prácticas. Otro día que no habían salido de fiesta, prefiriendo quedarse en casa tomándose unas cervezas, Dean se había atrevido a meterle los dedos en el culo y Seamus no sólo no se había quejado, sino que había reconocido que el orgasmo había sido espectacular.

Envalentonado, la semana siguiente había sacado un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo había enseñado a Seamus. Este le había mirado con las cejas levantadas. Intentando parecer sensual, se acercó a él y se lo puso, sin poder evitar un poco de torpeza a pesar de haber practicado a escondidas. Con una sonrisa tensa, le colocó en la mano el sobre de lubricante que entraba junto con el preservativo y, dándole la espalda, le animó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió la textura fría del lubricante en el culo. Se obligó a relajarse cuando los dedos de Seamus tantearon, explorando la zona antes de introducir uno de ellos. Agradeció su paciencia, pues este pasó un buen rato centrándose en ser cuidadoso y dilatarle lo suficiente. Se sorprendió ante lo gratificante que resultaba aquello una vez superada la incomodidad casi dolorosa inicial y, cuando por fin se acostumbró a la sensación del pene de Seamus dentro de él, suspiró profundamente, animándole a moverse.

Al acabar, se quedó por primera vez dormido en la cama de Seamus en lugar de volver a su habitación. Aquello se repitió hasta convertirse en una costumbre. Seguían saliendo de fiesta de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por ligar. Irónicamente, dejar de obsesionarse con ello, ayudó a facilitarles entablar conversaciones e interactuar con otras personas más frecuentemente. Alguna noche que Seamus conseguía una pareja, Dean dormía solo en su habitación, muriéndose de celos y recordándose que era un ligue temporal, machacándose con que su trato de amigos con beneficios no obligaba a Seamus a nada más.

Mientras le observaba anudarse la corbata, se sentía afortunado por la suerte que había tenido con Seamus, por haber podido disfrutar de él de esa manera durante esos años, y triste por saber que el tiempo se le había acabado. Nostálgico por los recuerdos de todas aquellas primeras experiencias conjuntas, por la ternura con la que siempre se habían tratado el uno al otro, el inmenso cariño que sentía hacia el chico que le había acompañado durante la mitad de su vida, se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón para poder alcanzarlo mejor.

—Espera —le indicó, cogiendo ambos extremos de la tela.

—Siempre se me ha dado fatal, ¿verdad?

Dean asintió, con los ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó de anudarla, se la ajustó y colocó el cuello de la camisa, alisando un poco la tela, antes de volver a sentarse en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana para no quedarse frío.

—Te avisaré con lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Seamus—. Si no, nos vemos el martes, como siempre

—¡Claro! —Dean intentó imprimirle entusiasmo a la voz y sonrió de vuelta a Seamus cuando este lo hizo.

—Te compensaré —prometió Seamus—. Te llevaré a un restaurante buenísimo de Manchester. Estuve el mes pasado y me encantó.

—Genial.

Dean se sentía lejísimos de Seamus. No era solo la distancia geográfica, pues con la Aparición y los polvos flu no era un problema vivir en ciudades diferentes. La distancia había comenzado cuando los traumas de la guerra habían empezado a asentarse y el grupo de Hogwarts se había reunido de nuevo, esta vez con más ánimos y capacidades para lidiar con sus cargas emocionales.

El grupo era mucho más reducido que en los inicios, cuando casi todo el antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore se reunía, pero más nutrido que el viejo grupo de Gryffindor. Primero había llegado Hannah, de la mano de Neville, y luego Rolf, que salía con Luna. Harry y Hermione les habían pedido invitar un día a Nott y Malfoy, y estos se habían acabado quedando como miembros permanentes. Dean todavía no estaba muy a gusto con Malfoy, pero estaba trabajando con su psicobruja y dando pasos para mejorar.

Ginny formaba parte del grupo. Ella y Harry se habían separado, vuelto a salir juntos y separarse de nuevo varias veces a lo largo de aquel tiempo. Seamus decía que aquella relación no podía funcionar porque Ginny era demasiada mujer para Harry. Dean fruncía el ceño y pensaba para sí mismo que a Harry no le gustaban las mujeres. No tanto como presumía.

De alguna manera, Ginny se había introducido en sus vidas. No como grupo, sino como pareja. Aunque no eran una pareja como tal, como se repetía una y otra vez. Solo dos amigos que tenían un trato temporal que ya duraba varios años. Seamus había quedado con ella a solas en algunas ocasiones. Nunca le había pedido cuentas, aunque sabía que la fecha de caducidad de aquello que tenían entre ambos estaba llegando a su fin.

—Dean. —Seamus le estaba llamando suavemente, con el ceño fruncido. Se percató de que se había abstraído y había dejado de escucharle—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro. —Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso—. ¿Por qué?

—Pareces ausente.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir para justificarse, porque era cierto.

—No digo hoy. Últimamente parece que siempre estás deseando estar conmigo, pero cuando estamos juntos, es como si estuvieras mentalmente en otra parte.

Tenía razón. Dean suspiró. Se torturaba pensando en él y Ginny juntos.

Anticipaba el momento en el que Seamus le dijese que su trato ya no era necesario y que debía fidelidad sexual a otra pareja. Había aceptado ser el amigo con beneficios de Seamus en Hogwarts antes de siquiera saber si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas. Lo había vuelto a aceptar como adulto, cuando se dio cuenta que quien le gustaba era Seamus, porque creyó que se iba a arrepentir si no lo hacía y aprovechaba aunque fuese esas migajas que Seamus le ofrecía.

Siempre había metido unos sentimientos entre ellos dos que no eran parte del trato, y no podía echárselo en cara a Seamus, que siempre había sido sincero, tierno y cuidadoso con él.

—Es por Ginny. —Seamus lo miraba con una expresión extraña. No había sido una pregunta, pero Dean asintió—. Lo imaginaba.

—Lo siento, no quería decirte nada —se disculpó—. Sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada de esto, yo…

—Tenemos que hablar.

Seamus se sentó al pie de la cama, mirándole con gravedad, todavía descalzo. Se cruzó de piernas, a lo indio. Dean se cubrió más con la sábana, sintiéndose súbitamente vulnerable ante un Seamus que estaba completamente vestido y que iba a comenzar la fatídica conversación que tanto había temido.

—No me he portado bien contigo, Dean. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Dean parpadeó, sin entender por qué era Seamus quien se disculpaba.

—Debería haber hablado contigo mucho antes. Pero siempre lo he ido dejando.

Dean apretó las manos, arrugando la sábana, intentando prepararse para el golpe. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Le hubiese gustado poder adelantarse, decirle que no era necesario esa charla, dar por finiquitado el trato que tenían con dignidad. Bajó los ojos, mirando fijamente la superficie de la cama.

—Lo cierto es que me gusta Ginny. Mucho.

—Ya… ya lo imaginaba —tartamudeó Dean, con la voz ahogada.

—Pero de momento sólo somos amigos. Ella no ha dado pasos en otra dirección que no sea esa, y yo tengo una relación que debo respetar.

—¿Qué? —Dean frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, impresionado por la revelación de que Seamus hubiese tenido una relación paralela a su trato sin que él se enterase—. No lo sabía.

—Claro que lo sabías. —Seamus hizo una pausa—. Hablo de nosotros dos, idiota.

—Pero nosotros… tú y yo…

—Sí, lo sé. Habíamos dicho que lo nuestro sería solo un trato temporal. Sexo entre buenos amigos y nada más. Al principio reconozco que fue así, pero después… se convirtió en algo más. No sé en qué momento. ¿Recuerdas que dejamos de salir a ligar?

Dean asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. La mano de Seamus apareció en su visión, levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

—He sido muy egoísta, porque me conformé con nuestro trato a pesar de que veía que tú también estabas enamorado. Pero soy gilipollas y pensaba que, si no había un compromiso entre nosotros, sería libre. Y apareció Ginny, recordándome esa supuesta libertad.

El corazón de Dean se estrujó, comprendiendo que no podía ser tan bueno como para ser verdad. Seamus había dicho que Ginny le gustaba mucho.

—Darme cuenta de que Ginny me gustaba, me hizo caer en lo enamorado que estaba de ti. Pero seguía teniendo miedo. Lo siento.

—¿Entonces? —Dean necesitaba escucharlo. Quería que Seamus dijese que se había acabado. O decirlo él. Era la manera de pasar página cuanto antes.

—Entonces, si tú quieres, me gustaría que dejásemos de lado este trato absurdo que tenemos. Tú y yo no somos amigos, Dean.

—¿Qué? —Dean levantó la cabeza, asustado. Una cosa era no follar y otra muy distinta no ser amigos.

—Que no somos amigos. Hemos vivido juntos, compartiendo una sola cama durante años. Ahora que me he mudado a Manchester, nos vemos casi a diario, todo lo que permiten nuestros trabajos. Hablamos por teléfono todo el tiempo que estamos separados. Desde hace años, nos comportamos como una pareja.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó, con el corazón bombeándole en las sienes.

—Ginny me gusta mucho. Quizá, si las cosas fuesen de otra manera, habría intentado salir con ella, conocerla mejor… Creo que es una persona de la que me podría enamorar. Pero no si implica renunciar a ti. No quiero renunciar a ti.

—¿Somos novios, entonces?

—Somos novios —asintió Seamus con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en los labios, recreándose un segundo en ellos. Cuando se separó, Dean era consciente de la sonrisa embobada que tenía en los labios—. Nos vemos el martes, guapo.

Seamus se calzó, dispuesto a salir por la puerta del dormitorio para usar la chimenea.

—¡Espera! —le gritó.

—Dime.

Viéndole en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco, mirándole con adoración, se dio cuenta que había sido estúpido. Seamus le había mirado con esos ojos durante mucho tiempo, lo demás eran inseguridades estúpidas.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA. Tened en cuenta que son dos jóvenes post adolescentes en plenos años 90 y traumatizados por una guerra. No les exijáis madurez psicológica o relaciones románticas saludables, por favor. Si no fueran ambos dos idiotas que no saben comunicarse, no tendríamos historia que contar.


End file.
